This application claims the benefit of the Norwegian application 19992516 filed May 26, 1999 and the International application PCT/NO00/00172 filed May 25, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to impact absorbing devices for marine vessels and more particularly to a slidable, impact absorbing keel device for a sailing vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sailing vessels equipped with a fin keel may frequently run aground, which results in damages to the vessel""s keel, hull and internal and external fittings. Such damages are often severe, may present a safety hazard while at sea and subsequently time consuming and costly to repair. The rather abrupt decelerations resulting from the fin keel striking an object or the ground below the water line may also lead to injuries to crew and passengers.
In order to substantially reduce, and even eliminate, such vessel damages and human injuries, the Inventors have invented the present impact absorbing keel device, which will be described herein.
The invention is an adjustable and impact absorbing keel device for a sailing vessel. This device consists of the keel being slidably attached to the lower hull of the sailing vessel and movable in the hull longitudinal direction and relative to the hull waterline. In addition to its impact absorption features, the slidable keel may also serve as a trimming device, as the keel""s longitudinal position, and thus the vessel centre of gravity, may be adjusted by means of a wire and a tensioning device.